Episode 8764 (2nd November 2015)
Plot In a rage, Zeedan threatens to push Jason off the balcony. Spotting the commotion, Alya and Eileen rush to Jason’s rescue. Alya assures Zeedan that she instigated sex with Jason and it wasn’t his fault. Zeedan lets go of Jason, and turns his anger on Alya, disgusted by her behaviour. Faye's disappointed that Gary hasn't turned up for her school concert. Having heard that Ken used to be a teacher, Nessa goes overboard praising the profession. Cathy confides in Audrey how she’s worried about Nessa getting her claws into Ken as she has a terrible track record with men. Having also arranged to meet Mary in the Rovers, Dev is surprised when Brendan turns up and he leaves them to it. Steve’s furious to find Tony mending the plumbing in the ladies’ loos. Yasmeen suggests they all talk about what’s happened but Sharif can’t bear to look at his granddaughter. Alya feels terrible. Steve insists he can fix the leak and throws Tony out. Over cocktails, Eva presses Kylie, wanting to know why she’s fallen out with David. Eva thinks she still has a thing for Callum but Kylie angrily refutes the charge. Ken and Nessa agree to go for a further drink at the Rovers. Alya goes into the bistro and asks for an alcoholic drink. Cathy tells Nessa to take things steady with Ken, reminding her that he's recently widowed. Brendan has Mary enthralled with tales of the supernatural. When his phone beeps, he says it’s a message from his mother and he has to go. Mary’s disappointed but they agree they’ll meet again. Norris watches disapprovingly. Zeedan finds Alya sitting over an untouched cocktail. He tells her to give Sharif time and he'll come round and gives her a hug. Kylie arrives home drunk and to a series of questions from David but she falls asleep as he tries to find out what she talked about. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Office and balcony Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan threatens to push Jason of a balcony; Alya attempts to drown her sorrows; Eva demands to know why Kylie has fallen out with David; Nessa grows closer to Ken; and Brendan and Mary‘s friendship begins to blossom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,510,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Max Turner: "If Gail's been married six times, does that mean she's really good at it?" Category:2015 episodes